Questions
by Ash4
Summary: Missing scene from Page 47. Will’s POV. Sydney and Will go to Sloane’s house.


Title: Questions  
  
Author: Ash (AshletX512@aol.com)  
  
Rating: PG for some language  
  
Feedback: I live on it. Please review.  
  
Spoilers: Page 47  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Alias.  
  
Summary: Missing scene from Page 47. Will's POV. Sydney and Will go to Sloane's house.  
  
A/N: I know I'm a little late, but I had this idea and just now sat down to type it out. I have another idea about a missing scene from Page 47 too, but I don't know when I'll have the time. (If only we didn't have to sleep!) Also, I wrote this late at night and I hate the title so if you have a suggestion for a better one, throw it into your review. I'll give you credit for it when I update it.  
  
~~~  
  
Sydney's car slowed to a stop and Will ran down the drive towards her. He loved to always be punctual, so no one had to wait.  
  
"Where's your car?" She asked after he had jumped in next to her and they had exchanged hellos.  
  
The question fazed him briefly and he even checked the driveway to make sure it wasn't there. Truthfully, he had no clue. Some tunnel, he supposed. So he understood the whole kicking his ass as a warning thing, but couldn't they at least return his car? How the hell was he supposed to get around?  
  
"In the shop." The lie popped out easily, easier than expected. But for some reason, Will wondered if Sydney could tell that wasn't the truth. Why should she though? Cars broke down all the time.  
  
"Didn't you just bring it to the mechanic like last week?" Sydney asked questions freely as she drove, tapping her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel at the red light.  
  
So nosy. With all these questions, Sydney should be the reporter. "I took it to a different one. I didn't trust the old mechanic. He seemed too sneaky and clean. I doubt he actually did anything." Will had quickly imagined a whole story but stopped rambling at that. He had now determined that she was not even listening. When not drumming her perfectly manicured fingers on the wheel, she kept unconsciously touching her right leg. He wondered why.  
  
When had Sydney become such a mystery? There was always something left unsaid. Always something to be wondered about. Will only sighed and sank deeper into the seat, wishing he was home in bed. Somehow sleeping because you were unconscious on a hard cement floor was not as refreshing as regular sleep. Who would've guessed?  
  
Sydney heard Will sigh and looked over to see if he was okay. "Oh, my god, Will! What happened to your face?" She reached out and gently touched the gash and bruise that was forming under his eye.  
  
He flinched as her fingers grazed the sore spot. "I broke up with Jenny today." Hey, it was the truth. If someone were to believe that this comment was directly related to the question, that was his or her misunderstanding. The answer seemed to work.  
  
"Jesus, she has a touch punch."  
  
Will nodded slightly then motioned to her that the light was green.  
  
"Why the breakup? Finally decided that a ten year age difference is too much?" She asked as she hit the accelerator hard.  
  
Damn, she seemed anxious to eat dinner with her boss. The very boss that made her on call 24/7 and sent her on trips to all corners of the U.S. "I didn't see it as a relationship. She did. It wasn't an official breakup, just me pointing out that we had conflicting views on what was meant. I tried to tell her that, but I guess it was the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
Sydney pulled the car to a stop in the driveway of a nice Victorian style home. She reached across the car and popped open the glove box. "It worked well on the hickey…" She commented as she produced a container of cover-up from the depth of the storage space and offered it to him with a smile.  
  
"No thanks. I think it gives me character." He was too manly to admit that it would probably hurt like hell to put on over his injury.  
  
"Suit yourself. But I would probably think of a better story than 'a chick slugged me when I broke up with her.' It seems like we're in high school." She told him, depositing the concealer back where she found it. "Let's go, then."  
  
She led him up to the doorway and rang the doorbell.  
  
~~  
  
end  
  
Reviews please!! 


End file.
